


she has a brother who believes in hope

by emothy



Category: Gokusen (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 7, Sawada Natsumi and Shin chat at the bowling alley while out with Yankumi and the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she has a brother who believes in hope

-

"You seem changed," Natsumi says quietly, where no-one can hear her but him. She has always appreciated his preference for subtlty, and he in turn has always appreciated her soft voice and ability to speak volumes in so few words. A trait they share. "It's a good thing."

She tears her eyes away from him as she speaks, and his heart skips a beat as he wonders just who exactly she is scrutinizing under the guise of that amused look. He doesn't dare turn his head too much, in case he seems to be smiling more at Yankumi than at his friends being their usual dorky selves, and yet he can't _not_ look her way in case his sister sees something in his complete lack of interest.

The best way, he knows, to take the pressure off of him is to ask her a question about herself. His hands in his lap he pushes deeper between his legs to stop them sweating, shaking, whatever they are doing. Life was never this complicated before.

"You graduate soon," Natsumi says, awed and envious all in one breath. Shin holds his own breath until he has discerned the purpose of her words. "Have you worked out what you're going to do when you graduate?"

This question, from anyone else, makes him want to either hit out or go completely numb. But it is not Natsumi's way of pretending she is a caring parent, it is not Yankumi switching to professional teacher mode, something that suits her not at all, it is his sister noticing things around him are changing and wanting to know just where he is being taken to along with them.

Suddenly, he feels guilty. There are ideas in his head, possibilities. But he can't let her think he is going to forget about her right now.

His eyes stray to Yankumi attempting to ruffle Kuma's spiky head before he can stop himself, and his voice is full of emotion when he replies.

"I'm going to help people," he says. "I'm going to change people."

-


End file.
